


我爱的人朋友太多了怎么办

by cutecutemoon



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 天卓 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecutemoon/pseuds/cutecutemoon
Summary: 暴躁又小心翼翼的试探和隐藏在天真外表下的真心
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Zhuo "Knight9" Ding
Kudos: 5





	我爱的人朋友太多了怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> ooc，时间线模糊

高天亮有点烦躁，他打了好几遍那边的电话才接起来，“小逼崽子，我到你俱乐部你都不来接我吗？”  
  
听到对面可爱温柔的声音，高天亮不自觉地勾了嘴角，他已经能想象到对面傻乎乎的人了，仿佛就突然站在他面前一样让他惊喜不止。  
  
“哦哦……我要出去了。”卓定的声音总是带着一点若有若无的笑意，让人容易幻想对面的人羞涩又可爱，还软乎乎的。  
  
“那我过去找你吧。”高天亮嘴角的笑容淡了一些，看了眼不远处的别墅区，他已经快要到滔搏俱乐部了。  
  
原本FPX和滔搏就住在隔壁，串门方便的很，但是滔搏搬走之后他们要见面就太远了。  
  
“哈哈，我都说我出去了，等下你去了我就没人了。”卓定笑了笑。  
  
高天亮听见对面有点嘈杂，还听见卓定好像在跟别人说什么，不过他没有听清。  
  
去了逮不到狗也没什么大事，等等就是了。  
  
“好吧，你去吧。”卓定松了口，依旧带着不可抑制地笑意。  
  
高天亮收了手机往那边去，明知道卓定不在，他还是忍不住加快步伐走过去。在转角他就愣住了，那边的卓定才从楼里出来，和身材高大的他的前前前前任打野紧紧挨在一起，勾肩搭背的，有说有笑。两人偏头跟人说话的时候错着角度像是在接吻。傻逼高振宁有女朋友，放假了不和女朋友约会，来滔搏找个鬼人到底是有什么居心。  
  
明明知道不是那样，高天亮胸腔里还是传来钝痛，脸上一点点沉下去。他好几天前就提了他回来的时间，卓定没有任何表示就算了，他人都主动过来了，他还能开心地跟别人出去，对自己回来一点惊喜都没有。  
  
不中不午的时间出去能干什么？大概是吃饭。和别人一起去吃饭，晾着他。  
  
心里的烦躁一点点扩大，高天亮捏了捏口袋里的手机，有一种想要砸东西的暴戾。  
  
一抬眸，卓定和ning已经上车离开了，高天亮眼里的情绪裂开来，露出了一丝迷茫，好像他不在对于卓定来说也没有什么区别。  
  
可是，不是休赛期的时候他一个月都不一定有一天能有假期出门。一到假期他就打车来找这条死狗了。  
  
“有你臭狗后悔的！”高天亮收敛好所有情绪，微微抬了下巴，看着已经消失在视野里的车。  
  
高天亮回到FPX基地，直接回房间蒙头就睡，一觉睡到了天黑，室内有点儿幽暗，手机亮了一下，高天亮伸手把手机勾了过来，都是一些闲杂人等的消息，没有一条是卓定的，连个电话也没有打。  
  
犹豫了几番，高天亮又把已经编辑好的消息一个字一个字删除。  
  
他现在满腔都是怒火，可是想着凶了对面的人也没用。让自己冷静了一会儿才打电话过去，“你忙完了没？”  
  
卓定没有回他的话，应该是在和别人一起打游戏，他听见了对面清晰的男声。男声听起来很温柔，有几分熟悉的感觉，大概是以前在直播里和knight连过麦的。  
  
“卓定！”高天亮喊了一声他的名字，要是人在他这儿，他都可以把人按在床上揍一顿了。  
  
“啊？什么事啊？”对面的人依旧没心没肺的笑着。  
  
“行，是我打扰你了。”高天亮烦躁地说完就挂了，手机黑屏以后就更烦了。  
  
不行他还是得给卓定打电话，算了他又不是抖m，高天亮被子一扯把手机扔在了外面。  
  
真够没良心的！  
  
高天亮半夜醒过来的时候发现手机上依旧没有任何他的消息。  
  
算你狠！  
  
“我没你这么狠行了吧！”高天亮熬到半夜多打几把排位，一夜没睡，买了早餐就打车去了卓定那边。到了滔搏俱乐部门口，刷脸进了别家俱乐部，轻车熟路地来到卓定房间门口。结果，敲了门也没有人应，打了电话也没有人接。  
  
只当卓定是没有醒，高天亮认命在门口等着他。  
  
“奈特我就送你到这儿吧。”是昨天电话里那个男声，高天亮想起来了，原来是DMO打野xiaopeng。  
  
高天亮一个激灵，他的出众的智商和卓绝的意识都让他觉察到了不对。卓定从外面回来的？他才不相信卓定可以起这么早。接着，楼道传来卓定的声音。  
  
“哦，好，再见，改天约。”卓定的心情似乎还不错。  
  
高天亮心里的火啊，脸瞬间就阴沉下来了，靠在墙上盯着楼梯口。  
  
“你怎么过来了？”卓定从口袋里摸出钥匙，准备开门。他昨天出去，369也没在俱乐部出去玩了。  
  
“你昨晚上没回来？”高天亮盯着后背有点儿恼火，卓定这样被他送回俱乐部的次数都屈指可数。  
  
“啊，对啊，带小鹏上分。”卓定开了门率先进去了，没有管后面的高天亮。  
  
“打排位而已，你需要出门？”高天亮的声音有些不悦，将手里的早餐扔在了桌上。  
  
“可是小鹏都到俱乐部里来接我了。”卓定用手去拨弄早餐袋子，从始至终都没有看过高天亮，也没有对上他那双阴郁的眼睛。  
  
“接你，你就跟着跑了？”你还真是条好狗，怎么就养不熟？高天亮有些扭曲地笑了一下，没有说话了。  
  
卓定坐下来，在369的床上慢慢地吃早餐，省的掉碎碎掉到自己床上。早餐吃完了，打了一个细嗝，想起旁边的人，问他要不要喝什么，起身去翻俱乐部在房间给他配的冰箱。  
  
啪的一声高天亮将冰箱关上，卓定转身挑眉看着他，高天亮几乎把人圈在了怀里，“我们什么关系？”  
  
“朋……朋友啊。”卓定傻笑着，他的标志性AI傻笑，他对上高天亮的眼神，应对着，和以往没有半分区别。  
  
高天亮阴冷地盯着他，心里没一点儿好受，他们是最好的朋友，可是谁知道后来了？  
  
也只是朋友而已，卓定他身边永远不缺朋友。  
  
“行吧，我先回去了。”高天亮转身准备回去，现在心里烦着。  
  
“哦，你回去吧。”卓定随意地笑了一下，有点儿无所谓的样子。  
  
高天亮走了两步转身看见卓定收拾着东西压根儿没看他，高天亮没有犹豫地快步走过去，一把将人按在了墙上。  
  
卓定被突然摁住吓了一跳，但随后就又傻兮兮地笑着，好像小天只是和他无关紧要地打闹一样。  
  
“卓定！你是不是不知道！”高天亮咬着牙说，仿佛要把眼前的人吞了。  
  
卓定还是那副眯着眼，咧着嘴，笑得傻乎乎的样子，一点儿情绪波动都没有。  
  
“卓定你他妈傻逼啊！”高天亮吼了一句就把人松开了，转身就阔步离开了，用力摔上了门。  
  
卓定的衣服乱了一些，他无辜地挑了一下眉，真的不明白高天亮又怎么呢？  
  
高天亮回去决定冷卓定一个星期，没想到最后受气的还是他，卓定根本就没有打算理他的意思，还跟别人玩得正欢了。  
  
直播里，卓定和别人连麦打游戏，时不时还说一些引人遐思的话。  
什么一天要服务好多人啊。  
  
什么我是不是就不重要啊。  
  
高天亮看到这儿就烦，手上微微用力就直接把游戏退了出去。  
  
他妈的，没心没肺的，日傻逼……  
  
高天亮深呼了几口气，让自己稍微没那么大的火气才跟卓定发消息，邀请他一起打游戏。  
  
卓定那边儿不知道在干嘛，过了一会儿才答应。  
  
高天亮决定不冷战了，反正感觉都像是他一个在演跳梁小丑，冷着声音故作傲娇地说：“K皇，晚上我们见一面吧。”  
  
“我问一下啊。”卓定带着丝丝笑意，声音听起来真的让人挺舒服的，“我晚上约了其他人，下……”  
  
高天亮直接打断了他，“行，是不是有了别人就可以忽视我了？”  
  
“小天，没啊，我不是先跟别人的约的嘛？”卓定好声好气地说着。  
  
遇上高天亮骂人的时候，卓定也是轻声好好说着，后来学坏了怼上两句也不如阴阳怪气的大师有杀伤力。不知情的人看着就像卓定一直在包容他一样。弱智包容神经病。  
  
“卓定，你晚上过不过来！”高天亮说完这句话，游戏正好一轮结束，他就直接下线了。  
  
高天亮换了根没加卓定好友的号都打了三把排位，他要等的人还没有来，眉宇间皆是暴戾。  
  
过了一会儿，俱乐部的工作人员领着人进来了，高天亮的表情才微微舒展一些，带着人到了他的房间，反手把门锁上，省的没有眼色想看热闹的某些人凑过来。高天亮冷哼了一声，“呵，你还是知道过来。”  
  
“不是你说让我过来的吗？”  
  
“好，很好，那是不是我不说，你就没打算来了？”高天亮没有接过卓定手上的零食，直接转身坐到了自己床上。  
  
卓定看着他的脸色不太好，轻声回了一句，“没有。”  
  
“解释清楚！”高天亮突然来了这么一句，卓定都摸不着头绪，“啊？什么啊？”  
  
“我们的关系。”高天亮盯着他，要是对面敢说不，他就可以撕了那个人。  
  
“我们的关系啊。”卓定笑了一下，不是都知道什么关系嘛！  
  
“我说的不是这个关系。”高天亮把人按在床上，碰了碰他的心口。  
  
“我们没有吧，再说，这个说出去多不好。”卓定笑着，还是机械的傻乎乎，但他也不是真的什么都不懂。  
  
“有什么不好的！”高天亮声音冷了不止一度，开锁，将人拉起来推了出去，砰的一声关上了门。卓定在外面敲了一下门，高天亮没有搭理他。  
  
隔了两天，卓定给高天亮发QQ消息，要他进游戏看聊天记录。  
  
一进游戏，卓定的名字已经改了，改成了“kuangxiaotian”，游戏聊天框里显示着卓定前面在他下线的时候给他发的消息。  
  
“我是kuangxiaotian”  
  
“你是kuangxiaozhuo”  
  
高天亮飞速买了改名卡，换了好了名字。  
  
高天亮盯着他们并列在一起的一样的头像和整齐的名字看了好一会儿，才打电话慢慢吞吞地说，“这个昵称，你怎么想的？”  
  
“啊，你说那个啊，喜欢吗？”  
  
顶着情侣名，两个人携手共游峡谷一个月。每天看着自己的id，高天亮就觉得心情非常好。但高天亮在赛场上的发挥却让他不能开心的彻底。没有成绩，没有爱情。异队双排都要看脸色。没过多久，快乐的双排日子戛然而止。  
  
卓定这个傻逼又被人爆料和别人牵扯不清。卓定你可真行啊，一天24小时，除了要打排位和训练赛之外，还能同时和这么多人你来我往的，真不愧是玩时间刺客出名的。还男的女的都有，好哥哥好姐姐你他妈的到底有多少个？  
  
高天亮要炸了。他一个电话就打到了卓定的手机上。  
  
手机。操，手机。卓定原来的手机卡到不行，然后karsa就直接买了个新手机送给卓定。  
  
每天呆在卓定身边，理所应当可以和卓定双排，知道卓定需要什么。好想成为karsa。高天亮苦笑着，把和卓定的情侣id改掉，改成了“wanna be leida”。狂小天和狂小卓并肩在峡谷里又怎样，陪在knight身边的是雷达哥。  
  
电话通了，高天亮十分不悦地想要问：“你怎么都没有给我打个电话。”可是，高天亮没有说出口，他凭什么理直气壮地要求卓定被人爆料就要打电话和他解释。他算什么东西。  
  
两个人都没有说话，沉默了好一会卓定和往常一样傻笑了两声，似乎一切正常，无事发生。笑了之后，隔了半晌，卓定才开口说：“小天，过段时间我们有比赛哎，好像是7月11号。”  
  
高天亮轻声应了一下。7月11号他们就可以再次见面了。想到下次见面，这通电话总算是稍稍平复了一下高天亮焦躁的心情。  
  
比赛前，卓定见到他只是简单打了招呼。队员的身边还是环绕着各自的队友，身后还跟着工作人员们。高天亮看着有一段时间没见过的卓定，勉强露出了久违的笑脸。  
  
一场痛痛快快的比赛结束，手指的关节都泛着酸软。收拾好外设，回到后场的休息室，高天亮向后靠在椅背上放松。他有意等队友和教练都先行离开，说他自己晚些打车回俱乐部。懂得都懂，大家很愉快地丢下自家打野走了。对面中单悄悄溜到了FPX的休息室，走到高天亮背后，伸手勾住了他的右手手指，一点点缠绕，就像高天亮此刻的心绪一样。  
  
高天亮偏头去看身后的人，卓定刚好微微俯身，近的眼里只有彼此，呼吸都缠绕在一起。  
  
“卓定，你知道……”高天亮轻轻咽了一下口水，喉头轻滑，还是没有把心里的话说出来。  
  
“情侣网名官宣都不还不算吗？还生气了？”  
  
高天亮抓紧他的手，压着止不住想要上翘的嘴角，“嗯，我当然生气，我还以为你……”  
  
“以为什么？”卓定直愣愣注视着他的眼睛问他。  
  
高天亮往下扯他，吧唧在他脸颊上亲了一口。

**Author's Note:**

> 请多给我评论和心心吧，谢谢


End file.
